


越轨 前传

by marguerite124



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: *《越轨》时间线八年前的故事“我像是做了一个梦。”亚茨拉斐尔有些恍惚，“一个很长……很长的噩梦。”“……但我梦见，你来了。”克劳利放下了杯子，捧着亚茨拉斐尔冰冷的脸颊，让他注视着自己，一字一句地确认道：“我来了。”





	1. 以痛吻我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他踏入明处，他的恋人必须为了他继续留在暗处，成为他的影子。亚茨拉斐尔是他最初的弓箭，是最趁手的盾矛，也是他名声鹊起后的阿喀琉斯之踝。

世界以痛吻我，我报之以歌。

——泰戈尔《园丁集》

当加百列跟亚茨拉斐尔说他要结婚的时候，他并没有特别意外。正相反，他心里有一个声音轻轻地叹了一口气，不是失望，而是如释重负。

终于还是走到了这一步。

亚茨拉斐尔这样想着，手里还整理着明天加百列在某场晚餐会上将要演讲的稿件。这篇稿子错处很多，他改了快一整天了，基本上是盖头换脸，为这个虚无的内里再套上一层体面的袍子。

“亚茨？”加百列催促着，想要他的情人给他一个宽容的答复。

亚茨拉斐尔从来都是宽容的，温顺的，柔和的情人。

加百列踏入这个泥潭快二十年，一直都非常放心把自己的后背交给这个看起来有些书呆子气的男人。而现在，他需要这个男人继续站在他的身后为他保驾护航，为他无私奉献，即使他即将要与他割裂开所有私人关系，与另一个女人步入婚姻的殿堂——但他仍要亚茨拉斐尔爱他。

至少在政坛里，他得要有一个可以信任的人。

但这个人不能太扎眼，不能拥有太大的权力，要他能够掌控，得能够全心全意为他一人服务。

除了大学时期就一直与他交往的亚茨拉斐尔，加百列想不出第二个人选。

中产家庭出身，父母不在首都，没有争权夺利的心思，也没有可以被人抓住的不堪过往。有才华，但不扎眼。愿意安于现状，居于一隅，也不会因为这种待遇而过于难过。最重要的是，亚茨拉斐尔是他二十多年的情人，加百列很笃定——这个男人是爱他的。

这是他为自己上的最后一个保险，也是最基础的一个。

亚茨拉斐尔本身并不想要加入蓝党、步入政坛。但因为他们之间的恋情，这个男人放弃了在首都工作的机会，跟随他去了别的郡跟随议员做竞选办公室的工作，正式参与到这场腥风血雨的厮杀中。

加百列从未公开过他们的恋情。他也感谢自己当初这个决定。

一开始的闭口不谈是因为环境的恶劣。那时候的大环境对同性恋人并不友好，而对于一个即将要步入政坛，目标是进入议会的青年才俊来说，这更是一个必须守住的秘密。二十多岁的加百列只能在阴暗处亲吻他的恋人，在没有光的地方握住恋人软软的小手。而当他踏入明处，他的恋人却必须为了他继续留在暗处，成为他的影子。亚茨拉斐尔是他最初的弓箭，是最趁手的盾矛，也是他名声鹊起后的阿喀琉斯之踝。

他必须保证他的恋人守口如瓶。

“……我明白了。”亚茨拉斐尔终于改好了这份稿子。他抬起那双当初令加百列心动的眼眸，就这样直直地望进加百列的眼睛里。

他的眼睛还是像二十多年前那般蓝，盈着一片海，揉碎了满天星辰落在波光粼粼的海面上。但他的眼角已经攀上了细纹，浅金色的头发了掺杂了雪一般的白。他不再像二十多年前那般有着肆意开朗的笑容，如今他已经是沉稳的中年人，仍既有着二十多岁时的绅士风度，只是多了三十多岁时岁月沉淀下来的稳重和圆滑。

他浅浅地笑着，把稿子递给站在身后良久的加百列，道：“祝福的话，我还是留着在你的婚礼上说吧。”

他摘下了眼镜，有些疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁：“但是婚礼上的发言稿我可不帮你写，这种事情还是得要你自己亲自来。人的一生有多少次婚礼啊，你得要慎重些。”

说罢，亚茨拉斐尔拿起自己的小翅膀白瓷杯起身，拖着劳累了一天的身体要回房间睡觉去了。加百列拿着那份稿子有些无措地站在空了的椅子旁，有些愕然，心里松了一口气，却又像是空了一块。想要说些什么，喉咙却像是哽住了一般什么也说不出来。

他转头追了上去，拉住了亚茨拉斐尔即将关闭的房门。

“你不问问为什么吗？”加百列强硬地拉住门把手不让他的秘书把门关上。

亚茨拉斐尔疑惑地看着自己的上司兼情人——前情人，有些茫然地反问：“什么？”

“结婚……的事情。”加百列猝不及防地被反问了一句，反而让他有些不知所措了起来。

“这不是你自己决定的事情吗？”亚茨拉斐尔放弃了关门，无奈地让加百列进房间里来。虽然他们是恋人关系，但在几年前加百列成功进入议会后，他们就搬入了更大的房子，也顺理成章地有了两个卧室，分开了房间。

毕竟他们也不经常做爱，睡在一起难免也会有些变扭。有时候加百列回来得晚，同一个房间睡又会吵醒已经熟睡的亚茨拉斐尔，那倒还不如分房睡，方便彼此。有时候加百列有需求了才会来敲亚茨拉斐尔的门，亚茨拉斐尔还曾自嘲过自己就像是个免费妓女一样。

二十多年过去了，该有的感情其实都消退得差不多。亚茨拉斐尔不清楚自己到底还爱不爱这个男人，或许爱，或许只是因为习惯了这个人。

比起同居的情人，现在他们其实更像是住在同一个屋檐下的同事。

他是一个恋旧的人，熟悉了一样东西他就不愿意换。像是他的西装，他的袖扣，他的小翅膀白瓷杯，他的眼镜，他的旧书。加百列刚跟他在一起的时候，喜欢他这种恋旧情怀，说他是一个长情的人。不过后来在一起年岁长了，加百列开始说他的“垃圾”太多，把家里大半地方都占了。

亚茨拉斐尔看了看客厅里的一面书墙，恍然大悟地点了点头。但是他也没有办法啊，在首都找到存放书籍的地方太难了。他只能跟他的情人保证自己以后会克制住买书的欲望，并将那一面墙的书都一点一点地搬回了自己的小房间里。

亚茨拉斐尔看着加百列别别扭扭地站在几堆书的间隙中，开始想要是他搬出了这里，这些书到底该怎么办，放在哪里呢？

“是柯林斯家的小姐吧。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，把杯子放到桌上。“你跟她结婚是目前来说最好的选择，我支持你。柯林斯小姐不知道我，这个你可以放心。我和你只是明面上的同学关系、同事关系。如果你顾虑我的存在的话，我可以退出蓝党，向科斯工业请辞。至于这里，我也会搬出去，但请给我一点时间，毕竟——你知道的，首都的房源一直都很紧张，一时半会要找到合适的房子实在是有点难。如果你要我尽快的话，那我可能要请几天假出去看房，如果你准批的话，给我两天假就可以，我可以下周就搬走……”

“我不是这个意思。”加百列打断了亚茨拉斐尔的话，他走上前来握住恋人的双手，诚恳地望着他的老同学，他的得力下属，他的情人——他说：“我和她结婚，只是逢场作戏。你当然可以继续住在这里，我也不会跟你分开……瞧你都在说些什么，我怎么可能会离开你？”

这下轮到亚茨拉斐尔愕然地看着眼前的这个男人，仿佛自己从未认识他一般：“你什么意思？”

“你还是我最爱的人，亚茨。”加百列直接跪在了他的情人面前，情深款款地剖白道：“我不可以没有你。”

“如果不是伊娃长得跟你有点像，我根本不可能跟她约会。而且你也明白，这是工作的一部分，我也没有办法。现在我们都还要仰仗着科斯工业，如果没有柯林斯的支持，我不可能进入议会。”加百列执起情人的左手，在无名指的指根处落下一个轻吻，“这一切都是迫不得已的牺牲。我希望你可以理解我。”

亚茨拉斐尔想要抽回手，却被面前这个看起来一往情深的男人更用力地攥紧了手掌。他蹙眉，难得强硬地说道：“我做不到。”

“一旦我进入内阁，我就跟她离婚。”加百列做出保证，“我根本不爱她。”

“那我也不可能插足你的婚姻！”亚茨拉斐尔不可思议地看着他的学长，他的上司，他曾经仰望过的男人，“你的妻子怎么办？”

加百列被难得动怒的亚茨拉斐尔镇住：“那当然是……”

两人沉默半响，加百列在亚茨拉斐尔的注视下低下了头，却仍旧没有松开他握住的那双手，像是这样就能够留住这个人一般。

“我做不到。”亚茨拉斐尔悲悯地看着他的情人。

亚茨拉斐尔当然认识那位柯林斯小姐。议员并不是一份全职工作，良禽择木而栖，与其说科斯工业招揽了加百列，倒不如说加百列选择了科斯工业。亚茨拉斐尔第一次见那位小姐时，是在那位小姐的生日宴会上。

伊娃·柯林斯，大卫·柯林斯的掌上明珠。老来得子的掌权者给予了这个小姑娘所有想要的一切。亚茨拉斐尔毫不怀疑，若是这个小姑娘想要天上的星星，那位巨鳄也会不惜一切代价地去摘来送给她。后来也证实了这一猜测——柯林斯小姐确实有一颗以她名字命名的星星，那是她八岁的礼物。

柯林斯小姐是个金发碧眼的美人，鼻子高挺双目含情，弹得一手好钢琴，引来无数年轻公子的追求。但亚茨拉斐尔注意到了，那位小姐的目光一直粘在了他的情人身上。彼时，他的情人正处于男人最有魅力的时候，三十多岁的年龄，有着二十岁的轻佻，四十岁的狠辣，五十岁的老谋深算，却又装出一副十来岁少年在心上人面前手足无措的模样。

加百列悄无声息地击溃了这位美人的心理防线，轻轻一推便让她坠入爱河。当然了，加百列在桥上俯瞰着这一切，他从来都是感情的掌控者。亚茨拉斐尔看得太多了。

你当初不也是这样被他推了下去吗？

心里有一个小小的声音这样说道。

金色大厅内耀眼到刺目的灯光照亮了名媛们精美的妆容和昂贵的礼裙。衣香鬓影觥筹交错，靡靡乐声流动在相拥而舞的人们脚边。加百列游刃有余地换着舞伴，在舞曲的第四个小节成功“不小心”地揽住了柯林斯小姐的细腰。

亚茨拉斐尔敛下眼睛把杯中的香槟一饮而尽，悄悄离场。

其实从那时候开始，他就遇见了这个未来。加百列的目光从来都是政坛中最顶端的那个位置。而那个位置只容得下一个人站立。

为了攀上那个位置，与一位富可敌国的财阀千金结婚无疑是一个必选项。亚茨拉斐尔从不是一个浪漫主义者，他明白现实不可能如小说中一样美好。他和加百列之间的感情本来就是一场意外。只是因为加百列的缄默不提，他的有意妥协，他们才累赘地走到了现在。

如果当初没有答应加百列的追求，是不是一切都会和现在不一样了呢？

有时候亚茨拉斐尔想这些无意义的事情。

男人是一种很奇怪的生物。当他爱上一个人的时候，他就会说服自己，是爱上了这个人的灵魂。但当他得到了这个人之后，他就会对他失去了兴趣。或许，正是因为当初亚茨拉斐尔的保守吸引了本就和他是两个世界的加百列。从未有过感情经历的小处男多有挑战性啊，而且专业成绩还是年级第一。

有什么比玩弄书呆子处男的感情更有趣的事情呢？

而亚茨拉斐尔是知道这些传闻的，加百列不过是因为一次聚会无聊的挑战才会去追求他，为时三个月。而当初被蒙在鼓里的他，在三个月的最后一个星期，在这个男人单膝下跪为他戴上一枚草藤编织的指环时，他答应了。

加百列谎称自己输了游戏，却赢得了亚茨拉斐尔这个人。

而他们也就这样，纠缠了二十多年。

这一段一开始就不应该开始的感情，也是时候谢幕了。

“我会离开。”亚茨拉斐尔倾身给了他的前任一个即将离别的吻，柔软的嘴唇还带着热可可的香味，轻轻地落在了男人的唇边。


	2. 放我自由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个看起来有些冒失的秘书先生和他接触过的蓝党人不太一样，他像是狼群中突然冒出来的一只羊，颤颤巍巍地咩地叫了一声，成功地吸引了克劳利的注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CA

当我爱来了，坐在我身旁，当我的身躯震颤，我的眼睫下垂，夜更深了，风吹灯灭，云片在繁星上曳过轻纱。

是我自己胸前的珍宝放出光明。我不知道怎样把它遮起。

——泰戈尔《园丁集》

亚茨拉斐尔认识克劳利真的很偶然。

他当然知道这位年轻的党鞭，但不曾有过交流。

他曾经在观众席上远远地看过这位年轻的党鞭的辩论。这个英俊的红发男人幽默而风趣地为自己的法案枚举益处，又恰到好处地用一些小笑话分别取悦红党和自由党的议员们。而某位蓝党刚被爆出丑闻的议员则被他别有深意地刺了刺，那位议员恰好与他政见不同，当即红了脸，却还是要强行摁下怒气。如果这里不是辩论现场，亚茨拉斐尔毫不怀疑这位议员会翻过桌子去和这位年轻的党鞭打上一架。

蓝党对这位年轻人的评价很高，被党内视为在野党的一线人物。虽然他还没进入影子内阁，但按照蓝党的预测，这不过只是早晚的事情。

安东尼·J·克劳利。

他是一个怎样的人呢？

亚茨拉斐尔在经过茶室时，听着党内的议员们讨论这位党鞭先生的时候，总是不受控制地这样想。

舌灿莲花、圆滑世故在亚茨拉斐尔眼中看来并不是可以抨击的缺点。正相反，这些正是一位合格的政客才会拥有的优秀品质。他们必须面面俱到，权衡利弊，既要满足党内的要求，又要满足民众的需求，还得拿到无党派议员手中的选票——能做到这一点的政客，真的不多。

最重要的是，这位党鞭先生的辩论总是那么一针见血，走的是闪电战风格——他从不用华丽的话术来为自己的观点拖延发言时间，但言辞却又不失优雅风趣。他每次起立发言，红党都会起哄喝彩，而蓝党中则会有人发出不礼貌的嘘声，惹得议长不得不扯着嗓子大喊：“Order——”

红党的党鞭，党规的执行者，无情的铁手，卑鄙的毒蛇……关于他的传言太多太多了。亚茨拉斐尔脑中对这个男人有了一个模糊的印象，却又并不完全是负面的。相反，他是一个相当中立的形象，既不左，也不右。他像是一个不稳定的存在，令人难以捉摸，难以定性。你永远不知道他最后会支持什么，或许上个月他还在议会辩论里言辞激烈地抨击蓝党某议员修订案中的漏洞，却又会在最后的投票中投了赞成票。

亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利在一起之后，他问过这个事情。红党的党鞭只是微微一笑：“他的出发点是好的，只是考虑得不够全面。他在回应我的时候没有强词夺理而是承认了这个漏洞，并且保证会在二次提交的修订案中补全这个漏洞——那么，我为什么不去支持一个可以为人们带来益处的修订案呢？”

但是这时候的亚茨拉斐尔还不知道这位党鞭先生的想法。他只看到了那头嚣张的红发和英俊的脸，听到了尖锐的言辞和不失风趣的谈吐。

我是对这个人有兴趣的。亚茨拉斐尔这样想着，如果他是蓝党里的人就好啦，那么他们还有机会说说话。敌对党的话，见到的机会是不少，但认识的话，就太难了。结交对立党派的人毕竟不是什么常规的事情，更别说对方是敌对党的党鞭了。

这样想着，还有几步之遥的电梯门就要关上了。亚茨拉斐尔回过神来，下意识地就跑了过去，在电梯门关闭的前一瞬间成功把自己挤进了电梯了，手里抱着的文件也撒了一半。

这可以说是今年最大的“事故”了。

电梯里还站着另一个人，但亚茨拉斐尔已经无暇他顾，只能一边张皇地道着歉，一边蹲在地上把文件一张张捡起来。

“请不要往地上看……非常抱歉，请让一让！”这是加百列的就业法案二稿，他今天出门太急没来得及装订，就这样匆忙地带了出来。他不知道这位还没来得及看清相貌的先生到底是蓝党人还是红党人亦或是其他什么党派的党员，但如果被看到了内容始终不是什么有趣的事情。

“蓝党人做事都那么急匆匆的吗？”那位先生含着笑意的声音从上方传来。一只有些瘦削的手捡起了散落在电梯角落的文件，很细心地反面朝上递给了亚茨拉斐尔。

这个声音很熟悉，至少亚茨拉斐尔不会认错。

每周三下午的首相质询，每周四的议会辩论，那个富有力量却又游刃有余，招人嫉恨却又令他印象深刻的声音。

亚茨拉斐尔有些错愕地抬头，对上了一双浅棕色的眼睛。

那位先生还好整以暇地向他打了个招呼：“你好啊。”

这次真正意义上的初次见面可以说得上是状况百出。亚茨拉斐尔只来得及红着耳朵接过那几张文件，电梯门就开了。

门外站着的是加百列。

红党的党鞭先生收起了笑容，颇为冷淡地与加百列打了个照面：“早安，加百列议员。”

加百列扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个不算友好的假笑。他没有回话，只是有些严厉地看了一眼站在旁边缄默不言的亚茨拉斐尔：“例会要开始了。”

“抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔甚至没有来得及跟那个红发男人道谢，就离开了电梯，有些慌乱地跟上了步履匆匆的加百列去开会。

他没看到的是，那位在蓝党党员口中有些嚣张的党鞭先生有些意味深长地按住了电梯的开门键，就这样看了半响，直到他的背影消失不见。

克劳利后来告诉亚茨拉斐尔，这次见面令他记忆深刻。

“你不知道你有多可爱。”克劳利握着他的手，有些浮夸地说道，“你就像是一只白鸽，直愣愣地向我俯冲而来——可惜的是没飞进我的怀里。我当然见过你，跟在加百列身边的秘书……但是我没想到你会那么可爱。以前我只觉得你挺能干的——别以为我不知道，加百列的那些演讲稿都是你写的。”

悸动是一件很奇妙的事情。很难解释爱到底是怎么产生的。有人说一见钟情只是荷尔蒙使然，或许是因为那个人的脸很漂亮，又或许是因为那个人说话很有趣，亦或是因为那个人的身材很好。但毋庸置疑的是，这个人必须要有吸引你的点——你才会去留意他，在意他，想要去了解他。

或许有人会觉得这很奇怪，但事实就是如此。克劳利看着这个有些软乎乎的秘书先生有些迷糊的，甚至可以说有些莽撞地冲进电梯来，睁着一双张皇的圆眼睛不知所措地收拾着掉落的文件——太可爱了。

这种突如其来的心情像是一次狠狠的撞击，他还没来得及反应过来就已经轻笑出声，不自觉地就想要去帮他。话先说在前头，他可不是什么乐于助人的人。但他就是想要帮眼前这个惊慌失措的男人。这个看起来有些冒失的秘书先生和他接触过的蓝党人不太一样，他像是狼群中突然冒出来的一只羊，颤颤巍巍地咩地叫了一声，成功地吸引了克劳利的注意。

他不是没猜测过这会不会是蓝党的什么阴谋。但后来当他和亚茨拉斐尔真正意义上的认识了之后，他发现，即使这是蓝党赤裸裸的阴谋，他也会毫不犹豫地踩进去——然后掳走里面一脸茫然的小羊。

谁能拒绝那双令人心软的蓝眼睛呢？即使是他笑起来时眼角的小皱褶都是那么的可爱。

但克劳利还不知道这位秘书先生的名字。他只知道这是加百列的人——哦，那个最喜欢跟他唱对台戏的假笑先生，手下的秘书居然那么可爱。克劳利面无表情地想着，一边盘算起了周四辩论的时候该如何把加百列那个就业法案狠狠地打回去。

克劳利曾经想过他们再次见面的场景，但是一直没再碰见那位蓝眼睛的秘书先生。他恰似不经意地在茶室休息的时候问过党内的议员，对方想了半天，也没能想起来那个人的名字。

“加百列身边那个秘书？知道是知道，但名字……有点长，我记不得了。不过他写的文章倒是不错，加百列挺多发言稿都是他写的。他跟在加百列身边也很久了吧，我记得他在加百列当选前就已经一直跟在他身边了。”

老臣了啊。更不好办了。

具体什么不好办，克劳利也不太清楚。只是有些怅然若失。但至于对什么怅然若失，他自己也说不上来。在不久之后，克劳利才为这种感觉找到了一个合理的解释——大概就是心仪的女孩已经是别人的女朋友的那种不甘吧。

克劳利没再多想。毕竟他并不是有那么多闲工夫去思考这些没个着落的事情。只是一个人深夜开车回家的时候，望着窗外掠过的模糊成一道光河的灯影，他会想起那个还不知道名字的蓝眼睛男人。

时间飞掠而过，内阁采纳了加百列的就业法案。

降低失业补贴，重新规定最低工资标准，试行取消八小时工作制，并根据各个选区内的企业数量提供就业岗位……影子内阁极力反对，那时候的别西卜是影子内阁的就业大臣，在议会点票的时候恨不得要过去对面同意票厅和内阁的就业大臣打上一架。

这个法案无疑触犯到了许多失业人口的利益。克劳利明白，内阁是想要刺激就业，逼着那些领着补贴过活的“懒人”去工作。但这个法案的手段始终是过于激进——这世上哪有一步到位的好事，更别说是一个国家的政策了。一蹴而就的想法固然美好，但推行起来就是另一回事了。

克劳利在法案宣布通过的现场看到了那位蓝眼睛秘书。他穿着米色的三件套，在蓝党潮水般的呼声中显得很冷静。他若有所思地在观众席上俯视着两党截然不同的态度，却始终没有鼓掌。

他的目光在场上转了一圈，猝不及防地被克劳利的眼睛捕捉到了，像是一只小鸟落入了网中一般。他怔了怔，然后在克劳利的注视下缓缓露出了一个温软的笑容来。他抬起手轻轻地挥了挥，克劳利则回以微笑。

他记得我。克劳利不合时宜地想。这估计是今天唯一的一件好事了。

这会是一个好兆头吗？

这确实是一个好兆头。

当克劳利踏进酒吧的那一瞬，他就开始感谢自己今晚心血来潮想要喝点酒。他回家就要把今天记为幸运日，在日历上画一个红圈圈，又大又明显那种。

那位蓝眼睛天使——对，他现在要把秘书先生称为天使了，就冲他今天下午没鼓掌的份上——他的天使，穿着今天下午的那身三件套，低头喝酒露出一小截后颈，后脑勺的浅金色卷毛可爱地翘起来，像是天使翅膀的翎羽。他坐在吧台旁，和周围喧闹的场景显得那么格格不入。那身浅色的西装在昏暗的酒吧里像是会发光。他像是误入地狱的天使一般耀眼，让克劳利轻而易举地就找到了他。

克劳利的搭讪经历并不少，但这次他一开口就想给自己一个巴掌。

“一个人？”

天，这个搭讪可太烂了，克劳利面上挂着轻佻的笑，心里却面无表情地想要原地自爆——他十六岁的时候就不用这个蹩脚的搭讪了。

他的天使抬起他那双半醉的蓝眼睛，有些茫然地看了他半响，然后轻快地叫出了他的名字：“克劳利先生。”

“你知道我？”

“红党的银舌头，谁不知道呀。”他的天使毫无警惕地笑着，“您的大名如雷贯耳——如果您想要喝一杯的话，请坐吧，党鞭先生。”

“我的荣幸。”克劳利从善如流，坐在了他的天使身边的位置上。他们就隔着两个手掌的距离，上帝啊。

“谢谢您那天帮我捡文件。”天使喝了一口威士忌，唤来酒保，“您要什么？我请。”

“苏格兰威士忌。”克劳利并没有拒绝，拿到酒后向他的天使举杯，“下一次我的。”

他的天使笑得眼睛都弯了起来：“如果有下次的话。”

“为什么不呢？”克劳利反问。

“嗯……”他的天使歪着他的小脑袋用力地思考了好一阵子，然后勉强给出了一个答案，“我们是敌对阵营？”

“英法百年战争还有休战期呢。规矩都是人定的，而谁又规定过敌对阵营的人不能做朋友呢？”克劳利开始搬出他的那套歪理，不动声色地偷换概念，“英国人就不能跟法国人谈恋爱吗？”

他的天使若有所思，然后煞有其事地恍然大悟道：“好像是这么个意思。”

“所以……”克劳利话锋一转，“我还不知道你的名字。”

“哦，我真是太失礼了。”他的天使睁大了他的蓝眼睛，克劳利望进去，看见了自己的倒影，被溺在波光粼粼的海中，沉沉浮浮——“亚茨拉斐尔。”

他的天使向他伸出了一只软乎乎的小手。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”克劳利含着这个名字在舌头上滚了两圈，像是含着一枚糖果，在第二个音节时，又像是咬破了一枚樱桃，酸甜的果汁在舌尖炸开，让他不自觉地就噎了两口唾沫。

他不知道自己的手有没有颤抖，但他相信自己的手必然是满怀感激地握住了那只柔软的手——那是天鹅绒一般的感觉，甚至让他有一种颤栗的冲动。

糟糕。

太糟糕了。

克劳利面无表情地想。

幸好在政坛里浸淫了十几年锻炼出来的镇定救了他，让他好歹没在他的天使面前失态。他强制自己松开了掌中的这只手，努力地重开话题以转移注意力：“所以说，那天的文件派上用场了吗？”

没成想，亚茨拉斐尔有些失落地低下了头：“没有……通过的法案，不是那一版。”说完，又抬起头来，他是笑着的，那双漂亮的眼睛也闪闪发亮，但就是并不开心：“不过还是很感谢你帮我收拾了啊，毕竟也是重要的文件——而且你没有偷看。”

他努力地说着俏皮话，但眼睛里的落寞还是掩盖不住。

“其实看了也不要紧，反正也不会用了。”

克劳利突然有些难过。他不知道亚茨拉斐尔起草的那一版法案如何，但直觉告诉他，他的意见应该是和现行的法案相左，那就意味着应该是更接近影子内阁所提出来的法案雏形。难怪他的法案会被砍掉。红蓝党向来不对付，蓝党又怎么会采纳和红党意见相近的法案意见呢？

“我相信一定是很不错的法案。如果有机会的话，可以给我看看吗？如果不方便的话也……”克劳利说到一半才发现自己僭越了，这是刺探敌对党派的情报，虽然这是废稿但也是议员内部办公文件——他是喝酒喝傻了吗？

“当然可以，反正都没用了。”亚茨拉斐尔将杯里的酒液一饮而尽，拎起自己公文包抽出一沓文件来，直接推到克劳利面前。

“你醉了。”克劳利少见地慌张了起来，他有些感动——他对自己没什么戒心；但同时又有些着急，这万一被人拍了下来……他们可就麻烦大了。“我开玩笑的，快收起来。”

“又是你自己说要看的。”亚茨拉斐尔像是被伤了心，吸了吸鼻子，把一张票子拍在桌上拎起公文包就要走。

“骗子”

他气鼓鼓地留下一句孩子气的话来，跳下凳子挤进了人群里。人海瞬间吞没了他，而那份烫手的文件还在克劳利的面前。

“该死该死该死！”克劳利反应过来之后第一时间就是抓着文件往外追。

从群魔乱舞的酒吧里挤出来已经是快五分钟之后的事情了。克劳利攥着手里那沓被挤得皱巴巴的文件站在街头——哪里还有亚茨拉斐尔的影子。

不过一个醉鬼终究不会走太远。克劳利有些担心——最近办公室收到消息，下周会有失业人群针对就业法案的抗议游行。加百列是法案的提出人公众是知道的，他的脸早就已经在新闻中不知道轮播多少次了。而其中有几次，亚茨拉斐尔曾经入了镜，就站在加百列不远的身后。

这两年失业率一路走高，克劳利不敢保证那些人会做出什么出格的事情来。

沿着街道一直往前走，克劳利的眼睛敏锐地扫视，特别留意窄巷里有没有什么奇怪的动静。虽然克劳利现在看起来是精英阶层，但年轻的时候街头没少混。他太了解那些混混最喜欢在哪些地方盯上哪些人了。

其实亚茨拉斐尔一出酒吧，被夜风一吹，酒就醒了。

他茫然无措地站在街头四处看了看，像是一个迷失了方向的孩子。直到路上有行车驶来，远光灯刺眼的光照亮了他的双眼，他猛然回过神来，这才发现自己做了一件足以葬送自己前途的事情。

他这是在做什么啊？把议员的法案给在野党的党鞭看？他疯了吗！如果被蓝党的党鞭知道了会怎样？加百列会怎样？天啊……

他张皇抱紧了怀里的公文包，像是这样就能够汲取力量一般。

冷静下来，冷静下来。

亚茨拉斐尔强迫自己现在要头脑清晰地思考现在的状况——他现在应该，进去，然后，找到克劳利先生，然后，诚恳地向他道歉……再礼貌地把文件要回来。没错，就是这样。

他深吸一口气，转身想要回到酒吧里，却被一个尖锐的东西抵住了后腰。

“别动哦，”背后有个陌生的男声传来，“不想出事的话，就跟我走。”

完了。

亚茨拉斐尔心里凉了一片。

不是因为这赤裸裸的威胁，而是因为那份文件今晚可能要不回来了。

“发什么呆，走。”锋利的刀尖刺痛了他的后腰，他打了个寒颤——对，现在确实不是考虑文件的时候了。

“你……你别乱来。”亚茨拉斐尔努力让自己的声音不要太过怯懦，“你要钱的话，我可以给你。”

“钱？”他背后的声音嗤笑了一声，“你们这些所谓的‘精英’，都那么擅长用钱砸人的吗？”

他被推搡着走进了一个小巷里。里面很暗，亚茨拉斐尔跌跌撞撞地走着，被猛地推到了墙上，一双手从黑暗中伸出，夺走了他的公文包。另一双手则禁锢住了他的双手，而那把刀，则从未离开过他的后腰。

至少三个人。

亚茨拉斐尔温顺地被按在墙上搜身，他垂着眼睛缄默不言，相当配合。他明白自己现在挣扎也是没有用，反而会激怒这些人——而且这些人，很可能不单单只是冲着抢劫他而来的，更多的，应该是那个该死的法案。当下人身安全才是最重要的，那把刀时刻提醒着亚茨拉斐尔此刻并不是他可以选择的时候，他现在就像是一只被扼住了颈项的羊，一块砧板上的鱼肉，只要他们想，他们可以对自己做任何事。

钱财都是身外物，如果只是要钱……

“你说，要是你们这些政治婊子的裸照被发到网上会怎样？”那几双手摸着摸着就变了味道，匕首割开衬衫纽扣，粗糙的指腹捏着他乳尖狠狠地一拧。

“！”他差些惊叫出声，肮脏的手指捅进了他的嘴巴里粗鲁地搅动，让他难受得屈着身体想要干呕。

“闭嘴，婊子。”身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，一个硬硬的东西抵着他的腰，淫猥地隔着他的裤子摩擦着，“你应该也不想把事情搞大吧？”

“他们那些精英最害怕什么？”另一个声音笑了起来，他的领带被扯了下来，系在了眼睛上，他堕入更深的黑暗中。他感觉到自己的皮带松了，大腿暴露在冰冷的空气里。有人在他的腿根处捏了一把，他只能颤抖着支撑着自己有些失力的身体——他失去了自己的声音。

“你知道男人怎么搞吗？”

“不是跟女人一个搞法吗？”

“嘿，反正都有洞，肏就是了。”

几个男人商量着如何处置他的身体，他听见咔嚓咔嚓的声音——这是什么？拍照吗？

亚茨拉斐尔活了三十多年从未想过这样的场景，也从未设想过这样的事情会发生在自己的身上。

我是个男人，不是吗？一个三十多岁毫无姿色的中年男人？

为什么是我？

“快看，他哭了——快拍下来。”

他们脱掉了他的长裤和外套，却留下了他失去了纽扣的衬衫。他不知道现在自己看起来怎样，他现在很混乱，男人的性器在他的腿上乱戳，在他的股沟里滑动，试图要闯入那个干涩的地方。

“喂，你们在干什么。”像是很远很远传来的声音。

亚茨拉斐尔有些茫然地抬起头，却又被扯着头发压了下去。

“关你什么事，没见过卖屁股的吗？”男人们笑着，刀子扎进了软肉里，亚茨拉斐尔明白，这是在警告他。

“哈，这里可不是红灯区。”脚步声传来，“我猜，警察应该会对这种不合法的交易挺感兴趣的。”

“你别过来！”有人箍住了他的脖子，他被拽着往后拖。

“我刚打了电话，”男人说道，“你们听。”

警笛声传来，越来越近。

“要是不想蹲号子的话，我劝你们最好快点走。”男人的声音阴冷了起来。

双方僵持了一阵，又像是过了许久。他被猛地一推，然后被一双温热的手稳稳地接住了。

克劳利抱住还在颤抖着的亚茨拉斐尔，冷冷地看着那些人跑远。

“没事了。”他解下已经被泪水浸湿的领带，露出亚茨拉斐尔那双还蓄着泪的蓝眼睛。他的眼睛像是空了，聚不了焦。克劳利捧着他的脸，轻轻擦去他脸上的泪水，柔声问道：“亚茨拉斐尔，还记得我吗？”

他的天使惶惶地把目光转向他，颤抖着苍白的嘴唇说不出话来。良久，才艰难地说道：“克……克劳利。”

“对，是我。”他感觉被刺痛，随着亚茨拉斐尔的颤抖，他的心也像是被攥紧了一般令他难以冷静。他克制住自己的怒火脱下自己的外套给怀里的男人披上。亚茨拉斐尔不知所措地抓住了他的外套，像是抱住了一根救命稻草。

“不要……”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道。“不要报警！”

他突然抓住了克劳利的手臂，哀哀地乞求道，“不要报警，不要报警！”

“移民……他们是移民……而且他们是冲着就业法案来的……他们！”

亚茨拉斐尔是这样哀求着，像是自己都不重要了一般，只有法案……那些该死的、令人作呕的……

“别说了！”克劳利把人强硬地抱在怀里，喝止了他的话，“别说了。”

“但是……”

“我没报警。”他轻抚着亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着的背，“……没来得及。”

亚茨拉斐尔终于不再挣扎，他真正地安静了下来。他把头埋在了克劳利的肩上。那一块慢慢变得湿漉漉的，像是有雨水落在了上面。

他哭了——轻声地，小心翼翼地，像是害怕打扰了谁那般，悄悄地哭了出来。

“没关系的，没关系的。”克劳利亲吻着他的发顶，像是哄被惊吓到的婴儿那般轻声安抚着，“哭吧，没事。想哭就哭吧。”

怀里的人双手攥着他的衬衫，紧紧地，像是发了狠一般攥着。

他终于哭出了声，像是幼兽的悲鸣。

克劳利在昏暗的小巷里抱着他的天使，久久不语。

“我像是做了一个梦。”亚茨拉斐尔有些恍惚，“一个很长……很长的噩梦。”

克劳利把亚茨拉斐尔带回了家，把一杯冒着热气的热可可递给他时，他如坠梦中地这样说道。

“……但我梦见，你来了。”

克劳利放下了杯子，捧着亚茨拉斐尔冰冷的脸颊，让他注视着自己，一字一句地确认道：“我来了。”

亚茨拉斐尔扯出一个虚弱的笑来，想要伸出双臂去拥抱他，又像是想到了什么似的顿了顿，怯怯地想要把手臂缩回去。但克劳利先一步抱住了他，让他的双手抱住自己。

“我在。”克劳利安抚道，“别怕。”

“嗯。”亚茨拉斐尔柔软地应诺，虽然肩膀还是止不住地颤抖。他抱紧了克劳利，像是这样就能够安全了一般。

“我是不是给你添麻烦了。”肯定句。

“怎么会。”克劳利轻抚着他的天使打着小卷的金发，“我只看见了一个天使，悄悄地掉进了我的怀里。”

他被逗笑了：“我可不这样认为。”

“你是。”克劳利认真地回答。他拉开了亚茨拉斐尔的双手。失去了依靠的亚茨拉斐尔茫然地仰望着这个认识不久的男人，有些委屈地、不解地看着他。

“答应我，以后有什么事情，先考虑自己。”克劳利握着亚茨拉斐尔柔软的双手，心疼、难受、痛苦、愤怒的心情在他的交织着冲击着他的心，他无法不去为这个人感到难过，即使他们说话的句数甚至不超过二十句。

“你是这个世界上独一无二的存在。如果你不在了，会有很多人为你感到心碎。而那些……东西，只不过是政客们竞选的噱头。那只是他们的筹码，不过是他们博弈的工具——他们不值得。”

“那你呢，”亚茨拉斐尔突然问道，“你会为我感到难过吗？”

“我当然会。”克劳利牵着他的手摸上自己的左胸，那颗心脏正在为面前这个男人不安地跳动着，他悸动，愤怒，不安，都是因为面前这个男人。他是这样惊慌失措地闯入了自己的世界，这样轻而易举地夺得了他的关注。克劳利说不上来缘由，但是——他就是在意。

“哦，克劳利。”他的天使站了起来。他握紧了克劳利的手，轻轻踮起脚尖，一个很轻很轻的亲吻落在克劳利的唇上。在克劳利惊诧的目光中，他垂下浅色的眼睫，有些哀愁地说道，“你看，我是这种人。”

他抬起那双努力笑着的眼睛，眼底汪着一片即将决堤的海：“你不要对我那么好，不然我会爱上你的。”

“为什么不呢。”克劳利低头吻住亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇，在亲吻的间隙轻声说道，“这是我的荣幸。”


	3. 报之以歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果这两轮月注定要落下，克劳利想，那应该让他们落入他的船舱里。他会拥着他们入眠，用柔软的被褥包裹他们，用结实的帆带着他们前往无垠的星空，然后托着他们，让他们成为夜空中最亮的上弦月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许可能还会有第四章

我甚至相信你是宇宙的主人。

我将从群山中带给你幸福的花，蓝色的风铃花，

黑色的榛子，和一篮篮淳朴的吻。

我要

在你身上去做春天在樱桃树上做的事。

——聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》

总而言之，亚茨拉斐尔开始和克劳利约会了。

至于那晚的事情，亚茨拉斐尔选择用自己的途径解决。

“我念书那会儿，学校里有个组织叫‘书呆子联盟’。”亚茨拉斐尔叉起一根香肠，就像是举起了一杆旗帜，“我委托了一个学弟，让他帮我去把那几个人挖出来。”

“感觉很厉害——煎蛋你要全熟还是半熟？”红党的党鞭先生从厨房伸出头来，手里拎着煎锅。

“半熟，亲爱的——然后果然在黑网里找到了我的手机。我的学弟追踪到了他们的地址，反手把他们举报了。他们犯了不少案子，是惯犯。”亚茨拉斐尔顿了顿，“顺便，把他们的手机也格式化了。”

克劳利端着煎锅从厨房里出来，把煎得像个小太阳一样的煎蛋铲进亚茨拉斐尔的盘子里，顺便在他沾了牛奶的嘴角落下一个亲吻：“听起来欠了一个不小的人情。”

“还好。”亚茨拉斐尔从善如流地亲了回去，跟蓝党人口中的毒蛇交换了一个黏糊糊的早安吻。“现在这份工作是我介绍给他的。”

克劳利挑了挑眉：“感觉我还有不少可以了解你的地方。”

亚茨拉斐尔扬起一个有些得意的笑：“是不是感觉我这种看起来很无趣的人应该没什么人脉关系？”

“怎么会。”克劳利回到厨房又忙活了好一阵子，端出了两碗燕麦粥，“谁能不喜欢你。你甜得让我都想要把你藏起来。”

“我上大学的时候，真的不太讨人喜欢。”亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨他那双惹人怜爱的蓝眼睛，手中的叉子却毫不留情地划开了半熟的蛋黄，黄澄澄的蛋液流了出来。“书呆子气，还有点讨好型人格，只会笨拙地社交，是学校里那些明星学生的嘲笑对象。”

二十岁的亚茨拉斐尔，顶着那头浅金色的卷毛，睁着一双令人心动的蓝眼睛，笑得一脸天真，像只不谙世事的小羊羔——在狼群中当然会无比扎眼。

要跟那些垃圾狠狠地打一架。克劳利冷静地喝了一口咖啡。如果他能回到二十年前的话。

“现在好一些了，毕竟办公室的文件都是我写的。”亚茨拉斐尔笑得没心没肺，被压榨了而不自知。

克劳利有些痛心疾首：“我就说你们蓝党就是天生带着万恶的庄园主脾性，万恶的奴隶制现代继承者……”

这下轮到亚茨拉斐尔蹙眉：“哪有那么过分。”

“你就是被人卖了还乐呵呵地帮人数钱。”克劳利摇摇头，把自己的培根叉到亚茨拉斐尔的盘子里，“你啊。”

“你这也太小看我了。”亚茨拉斐尔有些生气地叉起超额的培根，“我才不会呢。”

“你总是太善良了。”克劳利悄悄把方糖罐挪到一边去，亚茨拉斐尔已经往他的牛奶里加了三块方糖。

“反正这些工作我都已经很熟悉啦。”亚茨拉斐尔当然看到了克劳利的小动作，他轻轻地哼了一声，挖了一勺燕麦粥送进嘴里，“继续做下去也没什么。”

“我应该去匿名举报加百列，”克劳利干巴巴地说，“压榨员工，剥削下属，违反了八小时工作制……哦我忘了，那个假笑男孩该死的就业法案取消了神圣的八小时工作制。”

亚茨拉斐尔歪了歪头：“他也没有给我加班费。”

“更可恶了。”克劳利尖锐地发表定论，“虽然我不是贡党人，但我还是要说——真是万恶的资本主义剥削者。”

亚茨拉斐尔赞同地点点头：“他确实是，他能在凌晨一点多把我从被窝里挖起来改早餐会的发言稿。”

“你应该赶紧搬出来，晚上九点之后把手机关了——要么把他拉进黑名单也行。”

“找房子哪有那么简单。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，悻悻地抱着他的牛奶杯。他惯用的小翅膀白瓷杯还在加百列的房子里。

“我是说，你可以住到我家里来。”克劳利不动声色地蹭了蹭亚茨拉斐尔光裸的小腿，“我还能开车送你上班，不用你天天挤公交。”

“我那是为了节能减排。”亚茨拉斐尔看起来有些明显地心动了。

“我还能给你做早餐。”克劳利为自己的建议增添筹码，“给你泡热可可，给你做蜂蜜华夫饼。”

“别这样……”亚茨拉斐尔咬了咬嘴唇，往后缩了缩，躲开了克劳利为非作歹的脚。

“周末我还能载你去丽兹吃饭。”克劳利循循善诱，“有假期我们就一起飞法国去吃奶油可丽饼怎么样？我昨晚听到你说梦话了。”

亚茨拉斐尔红了耳朵，狠狠地在桌下踢了克劳利一脚。但他那里是党鞭先生的对手，不仅没踢到正主还被抓住了脚踝，细长的手指往脚腕那儿带着昭然若揭的意图蹭了蹭，然后牵着他的脚踩上了某个他昨晚才被狠狠熟悉过的地方。

“最重要的是，我们还能节省下不少时间，做一些我们爱做的事情。”克劳利慢悠悠地说着，好整以暇地看着他的天使慢慢涨红了脸。

“流氓！”

“你昨天不是还挺喜欢的吗？”克劳利无辜地说，“你怎么可以睡完就不认账了呢。”

亚茨拉斐尔狠狠地踩了一下某个地方，可惜的是对面那个人完全不在乎，反而向他抛了媚眼。

“好了好了不逗你了。”克劳利松开了亚茨拉斐尔可怜的脚踝。亚茨拉斐尔气愤地瞪了他一眼，可惜并没有什么威慑力。

“但我也是认真的。”克劳利正经起来还是很有说服力的，“我明白你的顾虑。不过，我还是觉得你尽快搬出来比较好。”

虽然克劳利很想亚茨拉斐尔和他一起住，但无论怎么说，他们的阵营终究不同，这是无法改变的事实。克劳利并不是十来岁的小男孩，被爱情冲昏了头脑就不顾后果。如果亚茨拉斐尔真的住到他家来，他们两个人都会受到外界的非议，他们的政治生涯也很可能会到此为止。虽然外界现在确实对同性恋人宽容许多，但克劳利知道，蓝党内部对于同性恋的态度还是相当保守的。克劳利并不希望他的天使会被别人在背后指指点点。

如果他们的恋情曝光，估计首都的媒体都会疯了吧。标题他都想好了：红党党鞭与对立阵营的议员秘书坠入爱河——是蓝党的阴谋？还是红党的暗算？是绵里藏针还是真爱至上？

哦，那期报纸一定会大卖的，杂志说不定还会给他们俩出专题采访。

“这个我知道。”亚茨拉斐尔抿了抿嘴唇，“我自己行李其实不是很多，就是书比较多。”亚茨拉斐尔张开双手比划了一下，“有一面墙那么多。”

克劳利想了想，道：“我有个朋友，是开旧书店的。他有个专门存书的仓库，或许你可以先把书放在那里。房子的话，我可以帮你一起找。我有个老同学，是首都一家挺有名的地产公司的经理，他手里的房源挺好的。”

亚茨拉斐尔睁着他的圆眼睛看着他的情人：“哦，克劳利，我现在超级想吻你的。”

克劳利直接探身过去给了他的天使一个燕麦味的亲吻。

很多人不会和自己的现任讨论自己的前任，或许是为了避免一场不必要的争吵，为了避免一场隐形的较量，或许是为了守住自己过往的秘密，又或许是为了掩藏那些会引起欢笑或泪水的回忆。

但克劳利知道亚茨拉斐尔和加百列曾经是恋人。

在他们第一次滚完床单之后，克劳利从后面抱着他的天使，静静地听他说完自己的过往。

“我厌恶他。”克劳利亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的肩头，有些干燥的嘴唇在皮肤上轻触，让他感觉有种酥酥麻麻的痒感。

“我厌恶他是因为他对你的轻视，让宝珠蒙尘。”克劳利紧了紧手臂，亲吻落在他的耳后和脸颊，“但我同时也感谢他。”

“如果不是他，我不会认识你。虽然这样说不太恰当，但是……如果不是他傲慢的轻视，你或许就不会离开他，我也可能不会遇到你。”

在克劳利看来，加百列是这个世界上最愚蠢的人。他明明已经得到了这个世界上最珍贵的宝物，却不懂得珍惜。既然怀揣宝物却不懂得妥善珍藏，那就怪不了别人觊觎。

是的，克劳利确实觊觎亚茨拉斐尔。他感谢加百列给了他这个机会——既然加百列不懂得珍惜，那么就由他来妥善安放，细心呵护。他会把亚茨拉斐尔当成他的眼睛，他的肋骨，他的心脏那样去爱。他会把他捧在手心里宠爱，为他展开羽翼遮挡烈阳，当他暗处的骑士——如果亚茨拉斐尔愿意，他会毫不犹豫地在众人面前牵起他柔软的手，向世人公布他们的恋情。

亚茨拉斐尔在他的怀里慢吞吞地转过身来，睁着一双令人难以拒绝的蓝眼睛好奇地看着他，肉乎乎的食指压上了他的嘴唇：“党鞭先生，我们才认识了不到半个月。”

“但这和我爱你并不冲突啊。”克劳利一本正经地说道，“在一起二十年未必是因为爱情，但这并不意味着我不能在两个星期内爱上你。或许只是我们相遇得比较晚，但爱情永远不会缺席。”

亚茨拉斐尔被逗笑了，揽着克劳利的脖子亲他的下巴：“你太会说话了。”

“我说的可都是真心话。”克劳利有点委屈。

“你会喜欢上我也是一件怪事。”亚茨拉斐尔枕在他的手臂上用一种很梦幻的语气说道，“毕竟我年纪还比你大呢，长得不英俊，性格也不出挑，能力也一般，还是个男人。”

“你怎么不说你还是蓝党的人。”克劳利不认可地补充了一句，“你可爱得像只小羊一样好吗，把我迷得神魂颠倒——我都要怀疑这是不是加百列派过来诱惑红党党鞭的美人计。”

克劳利捏了捏他的天使软乎乎的下巴：“你不能妄自菲薄。你得知道，你不仅长得非常漂亮，而且很有魅力——我是说真的。你的工作能力连我们红党里的议员都有所耳闻，虽然是通过嘲讽加百列反映出来的——但这不是重点。重点是，你的工作能力确实很出色，也很有想法。我觉得你该是来红党的才是。”

“而且，无论你是男人还是女人，我都会爱上你。”克劳利把亲吻印在他的天使的额头上，“爱这种事情，是没有道理可说的。”

在遇到亚茨拉斐尔之前，克劳利都不相信一见钟情。他从来都是一个理性的人。他也并不认为自己是同性恋，他以往谈的都是女朋友。但是当他遇到亚茨拉斐尔之后，一切规则都被打破了。亚茨拉斐尔就像是一只轻盈的小羊一般跃过一个又一个栅栏，直直地跳进了他的怀里，令人心软地冲着他软绵绵地咩咩叫着——他怎么可能不动心。

窝在他怀里的亚茨拉斐尔用他那双澄澈的蓝眼睛有些怔然地看着他，许久之后，才缓缓地露出了一个笑容来。

该如何形容这一个笑容？大概像是冰雪消融，像是蓓蕾舒展，像是初春的第一缕暖阳——就这样悄悄地，静静地，绽放在他的脸上。克劳利望进他的眼睛里，看到那两汪泉下映着的下弦月，正随着柔和的波浪悄悄翻涌。亚茨拉斐尔敛下眼睛，用鸦羽似的眼睫遮掩住那两弯即将落下的月，用微微颤抖着的声音说道：“红党的银舌头果然名不虚传。”

如果这两轮月注定要落下，克劳利想，那应该让他们落入他的船舱里。他会拥着他们入眠，用柔软的被褥包裹他们，用结实的帆带着他们前往无垠的星空，然后托着他们，让他们成为夜空中最亮的上弦月。

“你知道吗，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音有些沙哑。克劳利只看见他浅金色的发顶，温暖的呼吸柔柔地拍打在他的胸膛上，这种感觉很陌生却也很亲昵——他很喜欢。他不曾怀抱过谁恬然入睡，但如果是亚茨拉斐尔，他觉得自己会爱上这种感觉。

“我从未这样真实地感觉到自己是活着的。”亚茨拉斐尔发出一声短促的笑声，“听起来很奇怪，是吗？但这是真的。”

“直到遇见了你，我才这样真切地觉得自己活着——我原来也是可以被爱着的。”他的肩膀颤抖了起来。

他讨厌这样的自己。亚茨拉斐尔想要忍住眼中的泪水，但是那些不争气的泪珠还是争先恐后地涌了出来。

他真的太差劲了。没有人会喜欢这样软弱的人。

但是他控制不住——就在他的左胸里，肋骨下，那个名为心脏的器官，有一种莫名的充盈感，它不受控制地——像是要坏掉了。

“你值得，你值得我倾尽全力地去爱。”他的红发情人温柔地捧起他的脸，吻去他面上狼狈的泪水。他的情人是这样真挚地剖白，这样赤诚地示爱，那样毫无遮拦地，直率地，孩子气地告诉他：“你的一切，无论是优点还是缺点，无论是发怒的时候，冒失的时候，还是哭泣的时候——我都很喜欢。在我的面前，你可以像个小孩那样哭鼻子，埋在我肩头上哭——胸膛上也可以。但是答应我，不要把情绪偷偷藏起来。我想要和你分享快乐，也想要和你一起分担痛苦。我是你的锚，是你的帆，也是你的桨。只要你需要，我随时都在。”

亚茨拉斐尔破涕而笑，乱七八糟得甚至有些可爱。他不重不轻地推了克劳利一把：“我才不会像个小孩一样哭鼻子。”

克劳利顺手抽了两张纸巾给他的天使擦脸：“看看，现在谁现在哭成了一只小花猫。”

他的天使值得这个世界上所有的好。

克劳利错过了亚茨拉斐尔的前半生，没有在他十几岁的时候在校园的角落偷偷吻过他，没有在他二十几岁的时候和他一起腻腻歪歪地过圣诞节，没有在深夜的时候和他一起窝在一张沙发上看过球赛，没有在每天清晨给他一个早安吻，没有在情人节的时候偷偷摸摸地给他寄匿名的玫瑰花，让整个办公室的女孩都羡慕他……但没关系，这些克劳利都会在亚茨拉斐尔的后半生里一点一滴地补回来。他要满满地占据亚茨拉斐尔往后人生的每一个重要时刻，他会陪伴在他的身边，在他需要的时候递给他有力的手，在他难过的时候给他一个大大的拥抱。

他不会再让他感到孤独。

抱歉啊，我来晚了。

克劳利抱着他的天使，像是抱住了整个世界。


End file.
